This invention relates to a process for sterilizing an aqueous suspension of a water-insoluble salt or salts for subsequent use in aseptic filling. The invention also relates to the use of this sterilized suspension.
Aseptic filling is known and provides for the preparation of products which keep for six months or more. This is particularly the case with milk. To improve the nutritional qualities of aseptically packed products, it would be interesting to add mineral salts to them. Now, numerous potentially usable mineral salts are insoluble in water. The solution which comprises directly adding these mineral salts to the product and then sterilizing the mixture obtained is not possible because it leads to a degraded end product as a result of secondary reactions during the sterilization process. Accordingly, separate sterilization should be considered for the basic product product and the mineral salts to be added. Now, the continuous sterilization of an aqueous suspension of an insoluble salt is virtually impossible in view of the heavy sedimentation of the salt, the covering of the heating and cooling surfaces and the abrasion of the pump components.